


Kissing

by fajrdrako



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss is still a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> A response to apiphile's PANFANDOM KISSING FIC MEME challenge.

It was Gwen's fault, all Gwen's fault. She had to push it, she had to find out how Tosh's lips tasted, she had to see if Tosh would push her away or blush shyly, or accept the kiss with gentle grace.

So Gwen kissed Toshiko, but she had misjudged.

Tosh was not angry or shy or accepting. Toshiko Sato was a tornado waiting to happen, a volcano about to erupt. Tosh pushed Gwen against the tile wall, hands on wrists, body to body, her kiss an irresistible force. Gwen surrendered to it, her knees weak, her heart pounding, her breath quickening.

This was what she had wanted all along, hardly realizing it, never admitting it. Oh God, she was trembling.

Tosh released her, stepped back. She smiled slightly. "Well?"

"Kiss me again," said Gwen, and her voice wavered.

For a second, Tosh didn't move.

Gwen whispered, "Please!"

So Tosh obliged. Again. And then again.


End file.
